


INHALE | EXHALE

by NexnGrxvstxns



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexnGrxvstxns/pseuds/NexnGrxvstxns
Summary: If he was being honest, he knew that he’d imagined this millions of times before. Every night, for over six thousand years, he would go to sleep and dream up a new way this could all end. He never dreamed of how it began - always the end. The end wasn’t ineffable. It was pre-destined, inevitable, coming like seconds on a clock ticking away. The beginning was ineffable. It was undetermined, unsaid, unknown.It was rather like inhaling and exhaling. And Heaven knew he wasn’t ready for it to end. For it to all end in a blink of an eye.But it was going to end. He just didn’t want it to end like this. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye.





	INHALE | EXHALE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peek of a larger project I'll be working on alongside Sahlo Folina. I will probably wait until that project is done to really dive into this one, though.

Crowley was holding him back. He forced himself to focus on that - on his hands on his chest; his arms wrapped around his body, his insistent snake-likeness allowing him to seemingly slither around him and hold onto his writhing frame.

He forced himself to focus on that; not on the desire to become a vengeful Angel. To smite the humans who were coming from between the buildings; slowly surrounding their small group. Oh, how he desired to destroy all of them.

But that wasn’t him. He knew that despite his anger - and he was angry - he would not kill anyone today. He slowly relaxed into Crowley’s arms, defeat seeping its way through his bones and ringing clear in his head. They had lost.

Humanity had lost.

Crowley relaxed, moving from behind Aziraphale to stand by his side, glaring coldly at the approaching humans. They weren’t faltering, despite the fact that both Aziraphale and Crowley had their wings out and Crowley had lost his sunglasses some time earlier in the fighting. They didn’t even care that they were in the presence of supernatural forces; that was the scariest part, Aziraphale thought.

They had lost God, or maybe God had lost them. He didn’t know anymore, and could hardly tell the difference these days. But this… This was not God’s doing, nor was it Heaven and Hell raising an Antichrist to end the world so a war could determine the winner in a cosmic struggle. This was mankind’s doing.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered. He didn’t respond. Squeezing his hand, he turned to the Angel, hoping his eyes could tell him everything he wanted to, but knowing that in the end that was futile. Serpent eyes were a bitch to read.

“Angel,” Crowley slowly cupped his face in his hand. “Do you trust me?”

He stared into his eyes. A feeling of dread was slowly settling down on top of him. “Crowley-”

“Just answer the question, angel.” Crowley’s expression was impossible to read, but a small, sad smile was playing across his face - emerging, falling then emerging again, like he was trying to convince himself.

“Of course I do.” He nodded.

“Good.”

He inched forward, slowly kissing Aziraphale, letting the slight pain of the Angel’s warmth wash over him. “I love you, angel. I always have.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale began again, attempting to get the word in before the Demon kissed him again. Crowley wouldn’t let it happen, though.

He stepped back, keeping his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek until he was too far back, and even that movement was done with a strained gracefulness; a lingering touch as his fingers brushed the last inch of skin on the Angel’s face. “Get them out of here angel. I’ll buy you time.”

“No!” The word came out before he could fully register what Crowley had just said. The humans who had started to surround them were close now, though, and he knew there was very little time to make a decision.

“No,” he said, this time weaker. Crowley’s wings were already out, though, and he was getting ready to take flight.

“Get these humans out of here.”


End file.
